Massage affects skin and muscles in many different ways. Massage is a pressing movement applied to soft tissues for treatment purposes, and it is performed in the form of stroking, rubbing, squeezing and different types of tapping. Traditionally, massage aims at improving the metabolism of musculoskeletal and locomotor systems, relaxing the tension of muscles and maintaining working capacity.
Today, massage is increasingly performed using different types of devices, in which case massage is also used for such purposes as plastic and corrective treatment, rheumatic problems, burn injuries, treatment of blood circulation problems, treatment of swelling and cellulite, stimulation of the circulation of lymphatic fluids, for relaxing and firming the tissues and treatment of fibromyalgia. Subcutaneous suction massage of fat and connective tissues stimulates metabolism, blood circulation and restores firmness of tissues and removes cellulite, swelling and muscle tension. The treatment also produces positive results for fibromyalgia pains, scar tissue problems, conditions resulting from sports activities, insomnia and stress.
The method of massage depends on the treatment to be performed. Suction roller treatment is used especially for treating skin problems such as cellulite and swelling. It is performed using a device consisting of a treatment head, which is moved on top of the skin. This treatment head is connected to the suction apparatus with a flexible cord in order to create a vacuum on the skin as the treatment head moves against the patient's body.
The suction roller apparatus comprises rollers, in between which there is a suction chamber which is open at the bottom, into which the skin is sucked, creating a bulge in the skin. The fold of skin formed from the bulge is pressed between the rollers against roller surfaces.
Massage force is most often only determined on the basis of the treatment being given, or by the therapist's touch, or from an idea about what massage force would be suitable to use. Injuries which have to be treated, however, are different, and also different people react in different ways. If there is too little force used in the massage, the treatment will be ineffective, whereas the use of too much force will often lead to tissue damage, bruises and aching.
Moreover, the suction roller apparatuses are difficult to use, with correct use of the apparatuses demanding extensive experience, and acquiring a good “touch” takes years. We refer, for example, to the article “Endermologie: Taking a Closer Look”, published in the May-April 2001 issue of Aestethic Surgery Journal, which asserts that the massage force may vary greatly with different users, and that treatment results are mostly dependent on the therapist. Also, the article “Noninvasive Mechanical Body Countouring: A preliminary Clinical Outcome Study” in the Aesthetic Plastic Surgery issue 21:61-67, 1997, asserts that the suction roller treatment is highly user-dependent and may lead to bruises if the massage force is too great, but that the treatment is efficient if the therapist is skillful. With regard to this we also refer to articles published in the 1999 issues of Aesthetic Surgery Journal: “Endermologie Revisited” in the March-April issue, and “Endermologie versus Liposuction with External Ultrasound Assist” in the November-December issue.
Massage apparatuses which are adjustable according to the level of technology are presented in US patent application 2003/0073937. In an apparatus according to this patent, negative pressure and massage force are adjusted at the user's discretion according to the purpose of the massage. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,232, the suction force is adjusted in the massage apparatus by maintaining the value in the preset value.
The apparatuses which use the latest technology, do not take into account the personal characteristics of the patient being treated, which is one of the purposes of this invention. Moreover, the purpose is to develop an apparatus which is easier to use than the apparatuses of the latest technology.